Gaol
Dark Lord Gaol (魔王ガイナス Maou Gainasu, lit. "Demon King Gainas") is a brand new antagonist introduced in Kid Icarus: Uprising. She appears to be a dark, knight-like character that speaks in an evil and distorted voice that makes her seem masculine. She serves as the boss of ''Magnus and the Dark Lord''. It is shown that she lives in a dreary castle, and that she serves as another rival towards Palutena, as well as Magnus who has apparently had past encounters with her. In the trailer from E3 2011, Gaol doesn't appear intimidated by Pit at all, referring to him as "Palutena's little messenger boy." Characteristics A general of the Underworld Army who leads thousands of infernal troops on a violent crusade against the surface world. Gaol's armor emits cursed magical energy that gives the dark lord the ability to float in midair and fire magic missiles. Brave Gaol had once been a spy for the surface world, tasked with assessing the strength of the Underworld Army. Sadly, she was captured and forced to don the cursed armor of a dark lord, making her little more than a slave to evil. Gaol wears knight-like armor over her entire body, to the point that only her green eyes are visible. She has a green aura radiating from her hands, and wears a large red cape. Her most notable features are the two massive horns that extend from her helmet. In addition, it appears that the pattern on her cape is made up of numerous eyes. Without her helmet, it is revealed that she is a blonde-haired woman. It is revealed in the boss battle that she was a childhood friend of Magnus, and the two fought monsters together as part of the same mercenary group. According to the Idol "Gaol", she volunteered to spy on the Underworld Army, but was captured and forced to wear the cursed armor of a dark lord, making her into nothing more then a slave to the very evil she had fought against. When defeated by Pit and Magnus, Gaol's armor falls apart with her face revealed. Though Pit regrets having to fight her, he is relieved to learn that Gaol is only knocked unconscious. Gaol is called by Dyntos, alongside Magnus, to particiapte in testing Pit's skill in Chapter 24. Pit must face and defeat both of them. It now shows Gaol is on Pit's side as their mid-battle chat shows that she wishes for Pit to defeat Hades. Trivia *It has been stated in an interview that Dark Lord Gaol was designed to look like a final boss of an RPG game, to the point of her being a "breaking the fourth wall" type of character *A "gaol" is defined as a form of prison or jail. Therefore, the Dark Lord may be named after her castle, or her armor, which fits this description rather well. The name Gaol may also be a play on the word "gal". **On a side note, it is stated in her defeat idol that the suit originally belonged to a dark lord. Who this suit used to belong to is not stated. *Dark Lord Gaol is one of the few major characters that doesn't seem to be based on any well-known mythological figures *Throughout the level, Gaol is constantly referenced as male and is also referred to as "Lord" instead of "Lady" even by Magnus, despite knowing her when they were partners. *During the fight aginst her and Magnus in Chapter 24, you can hear her speak in her normal voice instead of the masculine one from Chapter 2, showing that she is now in control of her Dark Lord form and is no longer an enemy. Her voice still echoes in the suit to some degree though. *In the idol of "Gaol" not Dark Lord Gaol, looking closely at her as the armor breaks, she apparently has the lower half of her body gone. This means that she oddly fits into the top part of the armor, not the entire thing. *Alongside Medusa towards the final battle only, Gaol is one of the only Underworld characters to aid Pit at some point, by testing Pit along with Magnus. Gallery UprisingChapter2GaolIntro.PNG UprisingChapter2GaolRevealed.PNG Quotes "Aw, Palutena's little messenger boy. And Magnus, it's always a pleasure!" Category:Uprising enemies Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Underworld Army